One characteristic of multimedia is that it requires a high level of bandwidth to support communications. One problem when placing a multimedia call is that the communications pathway or network may not be able to provide the bandwidth required to support the call. This could result in a multimedia call with unacceptably low rate of communications throughout and a high number of delays. Alternately, the communications may just be refused. This results in caller frustration with callers receiving an indication that the call did not succeed and requiring the caller to keep trying to establish communications at a later occasion. A major reason that a caller may not be able to place a multimedia call is that the network does not have enough bandwidth to support the required quality of service for the communications at the point in time that the call is made. In this circumstance, without the availability of features to take further action, the caller would only receive an indication that the call has failed. The user is required to make a further attempt to establish the call at a later time. There is a requirement in the art for a system and method to assist a caller to find out when the network is capable or enabled to establish multimedia communications with a desired quality of service as required by the caller, and take further or alternative action when the desired quality of service is not available.